


where there's smoke...

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huggy begins to really notice what he's been seeing all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where there's smoke...

**Author's Note:**

> This is in answer to prompt fic week 46 in the LiveJournal Starsky and Hutch community  
> Original prompt Starsky/Hutch; where there's smoke...  
> Original prompt here: http://starsky-hutch.livejournal.com/1573605.html

Huggy caught their eyes as they entered the Pits.  They strode passed the bar with a synchronized lift of their chins and nod of their heads which he understood to mean both “Hi Hug.” and “Coupla beers, please.”  Then they wove their way to the back booth. 

Starsky and Hutch had a way of carrying their weariness with a certain dignity, as if the necessity of it was taken for granted, just part of the job.  But Huggy could read in their faces, in their step, and in their shoulders that it had been a bad day. 

When he got to the table, beers in hand, they didn’t seem to notice.  Or maybe they noticed but didn’t care.  Huggy wasn’t sure.  They sat, eyes locked, engaged in a silent conversation he decided not to interrupt.  He pushed the beers toward them and returned to the bar.

Huggy really meant to get back to work, but he couldn’t take his eyes off his friends.  Even from a distance he could see they were engaged in something special, as if the unspoken words had a deeper meaning than any they could have said aloud. 

When finally they started on their drinks and audible conversation ensued, Huggy turned to the needs of the bar.  He lost track of them for a while in the hustle and bustle of a busy night, but turned his attention to them once again when he realized they’d be ready for a second round.

As they talked, their feet touched under the table.  If they were aware of it or not, Huggy couldn’t tell. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it if it weren’t for the other things he was seeing.  Starsky’s glass was empty, so he reached for Hutch’s, took it right out of his hand.  And their fingers touched, too, lingering a moment longer than necessary.  Their eyes never left each other as they seamlessly continued talking and sharing the one beer.

This time when Huggy arrived with the drinks they looked up and smiled, greeted him, and thanked him.  The heaviness of the day had gone.  Starsky eased out of the booth and headed for the bathroom while Hutch ordered food for the both of them. 

It wasn’t that Huggy hadn’t noticed his good friends’ closeness before.  But something was beginning to click.  After he brought their food he continued to watch them from afar.   Hutch’s salad sat uneaten while he took Starsky’s fries, dipped them in Starsky’s ketchup, and ate, then grabbed the burger and had a bite of that, too.  Hutch had done the ordering.  If he’d wanted burger and fries, why didn’t he get them?  Now that Huggy thought about it, didn’t they always share food and drink out of each other’s glasses?  Huggy’d been a restaurant owner for years and observed more people eating together than he could count.  But those that eat off each other’s plates, continually touch, and stare into each other’s eyes are usually….   Nah, could it be?

Hutch chose this moment to get up.  As he did so, he rested his hand on Starsky’s shoulder and gave a slight squeeze before heading toward Huggy and the bar.  Starsky followed right behind, walking close enough to Hutch to be wearing the same jacket.

Yeah, Huggy thought.  Where there’s smoke….

 

 

 


End file.
